What Keep Us Up
by Zerin Empress
Summary: This is about what haunts the minds of the Titans, aka What Keep Us Up. I redid the first few chapters so they don't suck so much.
1. Starfire's POV

This is my first story with no plot (yet). This is simply what the Titans think about when they lie awake at night. (This story has Miaas a character, for more info see my story _Secrets._)

I'm redoing this with more plot and such. Hope you all like and this is the start of a beautiful new season. I really liked 'Birthmark' it was so cool and this season looks awesome. I'm thinking of dropping Mia from my AU and starting new, so vote and I will just leave Secrets and a one time deal, not the start.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Starfire's POV

As I lay awake staring at my ceiling thinking the same thoughts that always haunt my mind when the sun goes down and the city stays quiet, as I slowly let myself drift into slumber. Tonight this is what keeps me up;

My part in Tamaran: they always considered Blackfire to be the rightful ruler. I was always consisted the "weak and meek" princess who's only propose to the court was to as a bribing piece or a bride. Now that I'm to rule I will have to earn my planet's trust and respect. I do not think I can for the simple reason that I can't even teach myself to trust me, let alone convince a planet that I will never let them down. As Mia has stated for at least a dozen times: Being royal is 50 brains and 50 acting. I can't act, it's lying and that's wrong, an I hate doing that, I hate politics, on earth they say this 'Poli' Latin for many, ticks-blood sucking insects. I will never make a good royal no matter what I'm taught, no matter how much time I have. The thing that really sucks is I could give the throne to my brother, Blaze. But irony is that I can't for the simple reason that he is too wild for our court. Beside this was my own fate I can do nothing but learn to live around and accept the way the Heavens work, my X'Hal help me with my journey. Perhaps the reason that I hate my destiny is that I can never tell the one I love the truth for the simple reason that I can't go any farter with him then that for the law:_ Royal blood will stay in royal veins_ a.k.a. All royals must marry royals and Robin is not a royal; so what's the point of starting something that can never work out?

This torments me until mercifully sleep consumes me, only to delay the pain till I wake and once again place the mask of happiness and joy so I don't have to say my pain out loud, and maybe that happiness will become real; I know the stories we tell ourselves so we are unafraid of the dark.

* * *

That's the new one, the old is below

* * *

Star's POV

As I lay awake staring at my ceiling thinking the same thoughts that always haunt my mind when the sun goes down. Tonight this is what keeps me up; My part in Tamaran :they always considered Black to be the rightful ruler. I was always consisted the "weak and meek" princess who's only propose to the court was to as a bribing piece or a bride. Now that I'm to rule I will have to earn my planet's trust and respect. I do not think I can for the simple reason that I can even teach myself to trust me. As Mia has stated: Being royal is 50 brains and 50 acting. I will never make a good royal no matter what I'm taught. The thing is I can give the throne to my brother, Blaze, I can't for the simple reason that he is too wild for our court, beside this was my own fate I can do nothing but learn to live around. Perhaps the reason that I hate my destiny is that I can never tell the one I love the truth for the simple reason that I can't go any farter with him then that for the law: Royal blood will stay in royal veins a.k.a. All royals must marry royals and Robin is not royal.

* * *

Hoped you liked and say the change. Review again please. 


	2. Robin's POV

Disclaim: I don't own the Teen Titans  
  
~*~  
  
Robin POV I lie awake thinking the thoughts I've thought for decades. I've lie to my friends, and my love. I lie to Bruce about myself. I do have powers. I ,like Mia, I'm immortal and I have telekinesis, I ,also, can learn anything at a highly accelerated rate, hence why I'm so skilled in the marshal arts. I discovered my powers when I tried to kill myself after my family died. I cut my wrists, neck, and ankles. I bleed for days I just couldn't die. My new family found me the in warehouse I lived in, I was a gory, bloody mess. They assumed that I was robed or something they never told me what they thought happen to me. They helped me heal from my wounds and my loses, and trained me to fight. I had a blast saving the world with Bruce (Batman) , and Barbara (Batgirl) Soon things went south, things started to happen to me that it was impossible for me to survive or explain how I did the impossible. To keep my secret save I had to leave them. It was one of the hardest thing I ever have done the only things that were harder where;  
  
-going evil -attacking my friends (even if it was the only way to save them) –and my love (I nearly lost her, it was heart breaking)  
  
I can never tell my friends. It would scare them or something I really don't know why I keep it to myself. I just want to be normal. I guess I just don't want them to now that I've lied to them for so long? My guess is as good as yours  
  
~*~  
  
After I establish POVs then plot will take place. Plot I haven't decided  
  
Mia is a character that's an alien that teaches Star how to rule, Robin how to use his telekinesis (still he has told no one star found out when he saved her and Mia hacked his mind) and alien martial arts, Raven how to read mind ,and BB some Zoology They teach her some things too Raven teaches her meditation ,Cy earth-type technology and Robin teaches her earth marshal arts. She has everything. And I mean everything the powers, the stuff, the stances. She, unlike star, knows earth's customs just not American style. 


	3. Raven's POV

I finished Secrets if anyone noticed. NO new review. I don't own the Teen Titans or any of this Greek mythology. This is the redid version  
  
~*~  
  
Raven's POV  
  
I left Azarath, the Underworld, Hell to save myself, to save my sanity. I knew my father found a way to murder my mother, a hard feet when we are immortal. My mother had to marry my father, Roman law, he kidnapped her and married her, but as you could guess they hated each other. My cousins, the High Council of Gods' and Goddess' sons and daughters, hated me because I had demon-like powers. I grew sick of it their gossiping and the abuse of my father, so I left earth.  
  
I flew like a goddess but all my other powers where demonic, it was the darkness in side of me that brought them out my titan-ish side Titans were before the Olympians; the head god, back then, Ceres, ate his children so they would not take his throne by force like he did with his father and his father with grandfather. Ceres' wife left when she was impregnated with Zeus. When Zeus was old enough he took his father throne and freed his sibling from Ceres' stomach, the titans then ran, afraid of being killed by Zeus. My "family" despised me, the fact I didn't have control so I was shun, from Olympus.  
  
I fled form earth, form Roman, from Hell. I didn't stop till I was too weak to go any furthered. I found an abandoned castle on a mountain slide on a paradise like planet, Sunny, not to hot, beaches and almost deserted. I could live there for a few days and could crashed parties to eat. The plan worked well for the first few hundred I crashed, but then one guard asked to see my invite, I froze, like BB when he was about to be run over by the subway-train. A younger, innocent Mia glided over and shook them off. She told me she saw me around a few times. (She had to come for press reasons, her receding lines and such) I told her my troubles and she told me to meet her in the courtyard of my castle in an hour. She meet me and told me all I wanted to hear, I could live with her in one of her palaces or their, that she could train me to fight, and control my powers. I found my first friend in her, for that I will always be grateful.  
  
Mia is different now, a change that could only be brought by troubled times, stress, emotional and physical. When she was named her father's protégée her life change forever; she wore a mask, a happy, perky, and fake Mia, she wasn't the girl I knew, my Mia was mellow, laidback, not concerted about trivial matters, someone that cared just enough to make a difference in the universe. This Mia was acting real but her efforts where useless, this person is someone that tossed and turns at night, from what I can tell. I knew Mia's life was hard but I thought she could take it, I guess I'm wrong. The girl I knew meet life with a smile, this one is a person that dreads the next day. She is the happiest when engaged in combat, it makes hers forget her troubles and concentrate on strategies, she used to like battle, for a challenged but it wasn't her favorite thing, she liked to dance more.  
  
I left Mia's palace to go back to earth to save my mother, when I fought my father and won, he told me she never wanted to see me again. The place I had in my heart for my mother was emptied before that, she wasn't a good person but I thought she could changed but I guess I was wrong again. I helped Robin form our team. I picked the name, it was going to be the rise of the new ruler of the gods but I found out I didn't want that. The team we created was made up of; -Robin-a runaway from his mentor and guardian when he reached his 18 birthday -BB- a shape-shifter with a troubled past -Cyborg -a Cyborg that was in an accident that made his father operated and turn him to himself -Starfire- she came to us when her ship crashed and her limp body fell from the sky, Robin caught her in his arm and even the heartless me could see that he loved her. She is so naïve to earth custom that she is blind to the love Robin shows her  
  
I miss the old Mia, the cool, fun one that was my friend a long time ago. I guess time changes people. We can not change the truth no matter how much we dislike it, and this is no exception. Our pasts seal our futures, and our futures depend on our past, it all works out, maybe not to the way we want it but it works out. No matter how much I dislike it, I'm a part of Azarath, the Underworld and it's a part of me. 


	4. Beast Boy's POV

I don't own the Teen Titans  
  
~*~  
  
Beast Boy's POV  
  
People say that I'm all jokes and fun, that I have nothing to hide, well people are dumb. I have sadness in my heart and it will never go away, no matter how much wish I could be normal, I can't.  
  
You see when I was born my parents were traveling in northern Africa, a scientific safari to find a cure for Malaria or something. I was too young at the time to know, but I came in contact with it, it took over my body, I was going to die, but they found a way to save me. They fused my DNA with that of every animal they could get, since their foundation was one of the most advanced corporations in the world, they had everything, I still have a few of the scars from the syringes, well hidden from the world. As an added bonus to my life, I was able to transform to all the animals that were fused with my DNA  
  
On a sadder note, my skin turned green and got the attention of some people that were against, well in general what I was, they chase us all over Africa till we final thought we found peace, HA-HA-HA. They were bidding their time, making a move only when they were 100 percent curtain that it would work and bring our downfall. We took a boat to go see a waterfall we were suppose pull into shore a ½ miles before the fall but they came, and they put a hole in the craft, causing us to lose control, and not go to shore. They told me to turn into a bird and fly away, I did, hell I was what 6, 7, I was too confused to know what to do, so I fleet, leaving them to what I didn't know was going to be the last time I saw them. They die on impact, holding on to each other for the dear life that they soon would be parting.  
  
I cried for hours when I untransformed and sat on a tree near the fall that killed them, till I remember that I was being hunted. I flew to an African tribe and was thought of as an animal god by them. They raised me till I was 13, then I left when they realized that I couldn't bring them the cure they needed to solve their epidemic, I'm 90% sure it was the same thing that I had and was cursed with being saved from. I saw the people that cared and worshipped me, die out form it. I left before I was sacrificed to their newest goddess, a weather witch, her parents died too, a sandstorm I think, she was trapped under sand for, like, 3 days and now suffers from severe claustrophobia.  
  
So that's how I ended up here, in Jump City, with my friends, hiding my sorrow inside like a secret that will never be told and will never get solved. I guess it's a curse; I can't get closed to people without them getting hurt.  
  
_~*~_  
  
So sorry I didn't update, I would have said that I was busy, but that's a degree of lying that I'm not comfortable with, I was working on my book, anyway I'd like to thank some of my reviewers.  
  
Ocdsugar- Thanks for the writing complement, but I think that if we had to make our fics work with the comic that they were based on, or just make sense, that fanfiction would have less then a hundred stories. Translation- this is my fic so if I want Robin to be a telepath/telekinetic then he will be, K. Sorry if this is mean but it had to be said.  
  
Lord Beca- thanks glad you like it, I haven't had the chance to read your latest post but, if they came from you, they probably are great  
  
FireRuby-thanks for liking it and the plot will come as a shock (partly because I haven't decided it yet. ^-^)  
  
Starre- I could take that offensively and I will, this is a better on of my pieces but the others are ok, fine your right; I still like Lose Ends and Love Hurts. I will have the plot get happy, but be forewarned, it might not stay that what, just look at The Art of Losing.  
  
Well thanks and I will update soon, it will suck because all I have to work with now is Cyborg, but I will pull through, if you think I sould have Terra in this tell me. REVIEW. 


	5. Cyborg's POV

When you review, I update faster, thought you needed to know. Review if you want Terra in this, if you don't then I will. Also I redid  
  
~*~  
  
Cyborg (duh, who else is their? Besides Mia and Terra, but I might not do Terra and Mia's will be way to long)  
  
I'm the living dead, you see if my father didn't add all of this Tec to my body I would have died after STAR labs crashed. He did it to save me, for a price, I live. Sometimes I fell that price is to high, I look like a monster, I can't do half the things I used to, I rely on batteries to live, I'm not human anymore and that's not even all of my bitterness.  
  
I can and have been hacked by midgets, I can get shutdown and never come back up without others help and to top it all off, the "accident" a STAR labs was plan. That's right; I was a lab rat for my father's Cybernetic project aka creating electronically advanced humans for the military. the problem was their was no willing volunteers so my father created the accident to do this to me, to make his least favorite offspring a monster, a living robot. The flaw in his plan was that when I found out the truth I attack him, to avenge my once self. I would have killed him unless my new friends found me and offered me a spot on the Titans. I forgot about my old life, my past. I concentrated this life and the fact that I can't go back and make myself human again. The fact that the past is permitted.  
  
_~*~_  
  
If you like then good, if you didn't well ok then REVIEW. 


End file.
